


Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition - Christmas Special

by crocogirly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fem!Harry, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocogirly/pseuds/crocogirly
Summary: Just a little Christmas special! A one-shot connected to my story Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition (probably best if you have read that story before you read this).Christmas is coming! Does Teddy get what he wants from Santa Claus?





	Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition - Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! 
> 
> Timeline:  
> Teddy - 5 years old (almost 6)  
> Adeline - 22 years old  
> Akashi - 19 years old 
> 
> So it's set around two years and a half after the last chapter (but before the epilog) of Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition.

**Christmas special**

 

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 

“Mum, when is Santa Claus coming?” Teddy asked looking up at Adie who had just taken out the last tray (of many) of the oven. 

She turned to look at her son who was standing behind her, he had grown so much she thought. He was now five years old, he was now sporting his favorite maroon colored hair and emerald green eyes. He liked that look best, and she knew it was because he resembled both her and Akashi. 

“It’s only the 23rd now, Teddy,” Adie smiled at him. “He’ll get her the night to the 25th.” 

“But I want him to come now!” Teddy whined. 

“He’ll get here when it’s time,” Adie said ruffling his hair. 

Teddy nodded but he sighed and looked longingly at the clock. She smiled a little but didn’t say anything, she knew he was impatient and was waiting for Santa Clause, he didn’t want to tell her what he had put in his letter that he had sent to Santa, so she had no way of knowing just what he was waiting for. 

Just then they heard the door open and Adie knew that Akashi was back from studying at the library and she watched fondly as Teddy brightened up and raced out of the kitchen to greet him. 

“Sei-nii!” He called loudly. 

Adie heard him answer and knew he would have picked him up and carry him to the living room. She turned back to clean up the last remains of her cooking knowing that her apartment would soon be overcrowded by all of her friends. 

“Need any help, Adeline?” Akashi asked having entered the kitchen behind her. 

“I’m almost done,” Adie smiled and accepted the light kiss he gave her. “How was your time at the library? Did you manage to get some studying done?” 

“It went well,” Akashi answered. “I’m almost done with my paper.” 

Adie smiled. She had been very happy when he came back to Tokyo to attend University here, both Teddy and she was happy to see him more and have him closer. He had moved in with them since he was spending all of his free time here anyway. 

“Good,” she said and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” 

“Happy holiday!” 

Adie smiled and returned the greetings as her friends entered the apartment. Teddy was running between them and accepting hugs and pats on the head from them all, while he was babbling about everything he and Adie had done before the holiday. 

She knew that they weren’t used to celebrate Christmas like she did, but she hadn’t wanted to lose the tradition of celebrating Christmas. So, she bought and created her own new traditions to celebrate here with her friends. They had been more than happy to come and join her and Teddy with their Christmas celebrations. 

“Mum says that Santa Claus isn’t coming until the 25th!” Teddy sighed looking up at Kuroko.

“Time will go fast,” Kuroko reassured him kindly. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun before then and suddenly it’s the 25th.” 

Teddy nodded and seemed to take comfort in that. Adie exchanged a look with Akashi and smiled slightly. He had also heard and been asked (more than once) about when Santa Claus would be there. 

Soon everyone was there and the apartment was looking a little overcrowded, but Adie didn’t care. She saw that her teammates from Seirin were all laughing and was talking with the others that were there, the Generation of Miracles had all come along with Momoi (of course). Takao and Himuro (who still spent a lot of time with Midorima and Murasakibara respectively) were also there, and she could see Himuro now talking with Kagami while keeping an eye on the tall purple haired Miracle. She had also asked Kasamatsu to join them since he was close to both Kise and Moriyama who was there with Ginny. 

“Alright!” Adie called getting their attention. “Everyone is here and the cookies are ready.” 

“Awesome,” Kise grinned. “I’m going to win this year!” 

“No, I will,” Aomine argued. 

“My victory is assured,” Akashi spoke up but he winked at Teddy who was watching them with wide eyes. 

“I’m going to win,” Teddy said. 

Adie smiled as she watched them bicker on their way to the kitchen. She was pleased to see the smiles on their faces and the goodhearted bickering going on between them. The friendships that had been built between them were still strong and in some cases surprising, but they were here and they all looked to be enjoying themselves. 

 

“Hermione and Ron would have loved to be here,” Ginny commented stopping beside her on the way to the kitchen as the others already had found a place and were reaching for a cookie and the frosting. “Hermione was telling me how much she wished they could have come to visit this year.” 

“I know,” Adie smiled. “But she’s eight months pregnant and it’s not safe to travel this far so late in the pregnancy.” 

Ginny nodded and smiled, “I can’t believe my big brother is going to be a dad.” 

“He’s going to be a great dad,” Adie said, “but it’s strange. I know I can’t really talk since I have Teddy, but… with them having a baby… it’s like we’ve suddenly grown up.” 

Ginny laughed and nodded, “I love this tradition you’ve started, Adie.” 

Adie smiled and nodded, she did too. Ginny hugged her quickly before going over to Moriyama who had been saving a place for her and sat down. 

The Christmas music was playing and they were all laughing or bickering good-heartedly with each other making Adie feel warm and happy. She paused behind her boyfriend and son who was making a cookie together. She had to smile as she noticed how Teddy’s tongue stuck out between his lips and nose was crinkled in concentration. She also noticed that he had frosting on his cheek and nose, she squeezed Akashi’s shoulder before she moved further down the table. 

It was no surprise to see Aomine and Kagami both going at it furiously eyeing each other having started their own competition like they so often did, or see how they tried to get everything basketball themed. Even done with High School they were still basketball-idiots. 

“I’m making Santa Claus!” Teddy said and Adie looked back to her son and saw him showing Teppei what he was making. 

 

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

 

Adie loved walking through the street and look at all the Christmas lights that were lightening up the street, especially at night time. It was still in the middle of the day now, but she still liked to see the light and decorations. 

“Mum, can we buy a present for Santa Claus?” Teddy asked. 

Adie blinked and looked down at Teddy who was walking between her and Akashi holding both of their hands. She glanced over at Akashi who was also looking down at Teddy.

“Why do you want that, Teddy?” Adie asked. 

“Well, he always gives us presents and I thought that maybe he was sad he didn’t get any presents,” Teddy explained seriously. “He might be sad and I don’t want Santa to be sad. He works so hard to give all the children in the world presents!” 

Adie smiled feeling a little choked by the kindness and cares her son was showing, she didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a boy. She couldn’t resist the need to bend down and press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“We’ll see if we can find something on the market,” she promised. 

“Okay!” Teddy beamed. 

Akashi smiled understandingly at her and she saw that he too was touched by Teddy’s words.

 

The Christmas market was huge and so many lights, Adie almost wished they had decided to go at night since it must be really beautiful then with how they would light up and illuminate the stands. 

“Wow,” Teddy said next to her. “Look at all those Santa Clauses!” 

“There is a lot,” Akashi agreed. 

They walked through the stands and Adie paused to look at many of the items she bought some to send to Mrs. Weasley and she found a cute little baby outfit that she had to buy for Hermione and Ron’s baby. 

“Mum, Victoire might like this,” Teddy said holding up a doll with a Christmas dress on. 

“She would,” Adie agreed, “do you want to buy it for her?” 

Teddy nodded and Adie smiled and paid the woman in the stall for it. 

“You have a beautiful family,” the woman said with a kind smile. 

“Thank you,” Adie smiled. 

The woman nodded and waved at Teddy before they continued to the next stall. 

“Have you seen something you think Santa Claus would like yet, Teddy?” Akashi asked after a while, they had eaten and it was nearing time to go back home. 

“That!” Teddy ran over to a stall with snow globes. 

Adie and Akashi looked at them closely and smiled as they noted how pretty they all were. There were different Christmas motives inside; many had Santa Claus with his sleigh or just a Christmas tree. 

“Which one do you want?” Adie asked. 

Teddy looked thoughtful and studied the globes with such concentration that the man selling the globes smiled and chuckled amusedly. Adie leaned into Akashi’s side as she watched her son try to pick the best present for Santa Claus. 

“This one,” Teddy finally said. 

Adie looked and saw that it was one with all of the reindeer but there was no Santa Claus. 

“Why this one?” Akashi asked curiously. 

“Because he will be reminded of his reindeers,” Teddy said. “He must love them a lot and this will allow him to always see them when he’s home and in his room. I think he’ll like this.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Adie smiled. “Give the Snow Globe to the man and he can wrap it up for you, Teddy.” 

Teddy did and the older man accepted it and chatted easily as he wrapped the Snow Globe and Teddy told him that it was a present for Santa Claus. 

“Merry Christmas!” Teddy beamed at the older man who smiled back. 

“Merry Christmas,” he said back. 

 

“Finally! We can decorate the tree!” Teddy said bouncing on the spot and looked at the large tree that filled the living room now. It was one that resembled the trees that Hagrid always found for Hogwarts during Christmas. 

How many time hadn’t Adie watched Hagrid decorate the trees in the Great Hall, even Professor Flitwick would help sometimes with some fitting charms and Adie wished to have her tree look like the Hogwarts ones (obviously not as large though). 

Akashi smiled and caught Teddy as he rushed past him and threw him over his shoulder. Teddy squealed with joy and they made their way to the decorations Adie had found earlier. She had a lot of decorations, some were gifts from Mrs. Weasley and some were from Hagrid and McGonagall when they learned she loved the Hogwarts decorations. She had unshrunk them and they were now making a mess in her living room. But it would be better when they just finished with the decorating. 

The tree was already covered in lights and was only waiting to get the decorations on before it was done.

Teddy looked like he was having the time of his life as he took one ornament and placed it on the tree. Both she and Akashi helped and they decorated the tree with red and gold balls that a few snowmen and birds as well as what looked like a snitch. 

Adie levitated the ornaments to the top of the tree where no one could reach before she finally placed the star at the top. Teddy clapped when it was in place and lighting because of the light inside. 

“Wow,” Teddy said staring at the tree. 

“Good job, Teddy,” Adie said ruffling his hair. 

 

Akashi smiled as he watched Adie tuck, Teddy, in and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Even if the clock only showed 18.20 Teddy had insisted on going to bed after putting up his stocking and making sure that Santa Claus’ present was ready by the fireplace. He wanted it to be morning sooner and insisted on going to sleep earlier, though Akashi wondered if he would manage to get to sleep at all. He was still excited and barely managing to lie still in his bed. 

“Good night, cub,” Adie whispered to her son who smiled up at her. 

“Good night, mum,” Teddy said back, “night, Sei-nii.” 

Akashi smiled and walked over to give the little boy a hug, “night, Teddy.” 

Adie took his hand and Akashi led her out of the room and to the living room that was now perfectly decorated for Christmas. He loved how much work she put into this, but he worried that she was doing too much. He knew that the next day would bring a lot of action with Teddy and the presents, but also with their friends coming for dinner. 

“Hi,” he said and pushed her hair out of her face. 

“Hi,” she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer as he felt her warmth pressed against him and he deepened the kiss. He had wanted to kiss her like that the entire day and especially when he knew just what he had in his pocket, almost burning a hole in the fabric but he resisted the urge to just give it to her already. He had something planned and he was going to stick with it. 

She pulled back and smiled such a wide smile that he wondered how his heart still was in his chest, it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“I wonder if Teddy will even manage to sleep,” Adie chuckled as she curled up next to him on the couch. “He’s even more excited about Christmas now than he was last year…” 

Akashi hummed in agreement, he had also noticed that. 

“Did he tell you what he wanted from Santa?” Adie asked looking up at him. 

“No,” Akashi shook his head, “did he tell you?” 

“No,” Adie frowned a little worriedly, “I worry that he’ll stop believing if he doesn’t get what he wants tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Akashi said even though he was a little worried himself. 

 

“What’s this?” Adie asked when she saw Akashi Takuya standing just inside the living room when she came back from having checked on Teddy. 

“I asked dad to watch Teddy for us a little while,” Akashi answered. “I wanted to show you something.” 

Adie arched a brow before she looked over at Akashi’s father who smiled at her. He had changed since she and Teddy had spent a few days at Kyoto that first year and had watched Teddy for them a few times already. Teddy loved spending time with the older man who was surprisingly eager to spend time with him as well. 

“If you’re sure?” Adie said. 

“Of course,” Akashi Takuya smiled at her. “Go on, go out and have a proper date.” 

“Ok,” Adie said and looked at Akashi who was holding up her coat. 

 

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

 

Akashi refused to tell her where they were going and she gave up trying to figure it out when he just smiled and told her that she “would see when they got there” for the fifth time. Since it had gotten dark outside she could now clearly see and enjoy all of the Christmas lights she had admired earlier in the day. 

Lights stretching across the street in different colors and motives had her smile and turn her head so she could see it all. It was so simple, but she found such much joy in all of those lights. 

“I can’t get over how much you love those lights,” Akashi chuckled. 

Adie shrugged and squeezed his hand. 

“I don’t know,” she said, “I just love it.” 

He didn’t say anything but just continued to lead her through the streets and passed many different lights shows making her suspect that he had found out where the most advanced lights were beforehand so he could show it to her. The thought warmed her heart and she couldn’t help but think once more about how much she loved him. 

She blinked when they suddenly found themselves outside Tokyo Tower and Adie’s eyes lit up in wonder as she took in all of the Christmas lights that were now lightening up the tower. She would have thought it was magic that made it possible if she hadn’t known better. She let out a small gasp and laughed. 

“Wow,” she said and she heard Akashi laugh next to her. 

She walked around to look at the lights from all different angles and saw the tree and heart that was two of the motives made of light on the tower. 

Adie couldn’t have said just how long they stood there watching the lights on the tower before it started to snow lightly. She looked up to the sky and felt how a few snow crystals fell on her cheek. She smiled wider and twirled around laughing like a little kid and grinned at Akashi when he met her eyes. He was watching her with something in his eyes she wasn’t sure off, but he looked more awed and happy so she wasn’t too worried. She walked over to him and ignored the other people around them as she grabbed his head between her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He kissed her back before pulling back smiling at her. He reached out and brushed a few snow crystals out of her hair making her smile. He took her hand and they started to walk again. 

 

She expected them to go back to the apartment building when she saw the tall building up in front of them and blinked confusedly when he steered her to the park across the street from the apartment building instead.

“Seijuro?” Adie asked confused and blinked once more when she noticed that a table was set next to the basketball court with two plates and two glasses. It was like someone had prepared a meal… 

“Come,” he said with a small smile. “I had someone set this up for us while we were walking.” 

Adie arched a brow at him but she felt impressed so she smiled and let him lead her to a seat and sat down. She watched as he sat down opposite her, but he kept one of her hands in his. 

“So…what do you have here?” she asked her curiosity taking over. 

“Strawberry cake,” Akashi said and she laughed. She knew that it was custom for people here in Japan to eat strawberry cake on Christmas, and they had done that every year they had been together during Christmas. She hadn’t really thought about it this year, but she was glad that he remembered. 

“Good,” she said. “I love strawberry cake.”

Akashi smiled and pulled the cake out of the basket that she now noticed standing on the seat next to Akashi. She also saw him pulling out a bottle of champagne and watched as he poured her a glass before giving himself one as well. 

“You really had this planned,” she said. 

He smirked as if to say ‘of course’ and she shook her head slightly. She took a bite of the cake and almost moaned so good, was it. They were both content to eat in silence and only watched each other as they ate. There was something more in the air now and Adie felt her heart beat harder and her nerves seemed to be on alert, very aware of her boyfriend opposite her and the warmth from his hand in hers. 

Adie noticed that Akashi grew more and more nervous as the night wore on and she watched him slightly worried and confused because nervous wasn’t really an emotion her boyfriend knew. He was normally so confident and sure in everything he did. 

He stood up and pulled her hand so she turned in her seat so that she faced him. She felt her mouth pop open when he got down on one knee in front of her and she felt her heart speed up in anticipation. 

“Adeline,” he started and she could hear the emotions in his voice. “I brought you here today because I have something very important to ask you. I think this place is the best place for my question because this is where I first met you all those years ago. I can’t tell you how many times I have thanked whoever is responsible for making me walk home that day and pass this court where you and Teddy were playing basketball. I never thought I would meet anyone like you, or get to have anyone like you in my life.” 

He paused and she barely noticed that he had something in one of his hands as the other still held onto hers. 

“I love you more than I can properly tell you, Adeline. I love you and I love your son, I want nothing more than to be in your life and have you there right beside me and be able to call you my wife and mother of my children,” he opened the small velvet box and Adie felt her eyes briefly fell to see the ring inside before looking up to meet his red eyes again. “Adeline Lily Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Adie couldn’t quite believe what she heard and her mind used a couple of seconds to process the question and make sense of it before joy and happiness overtook her and she took in the nervous look on Akashi’s face as he watched her. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” she said quickly grinning widely and ignoring the tears that escaped her eyes. “A million times yes!” 

Akashi let out a relieved breath and quickly put the ring on her finger before she launched herself at him making him fall back and they fell to the ground together, neither cared as they hugged and kissed feeling the happiness of their new relationship update. 

Akashi pulled her to her feet again sometime later and Adie looked closer at the ring that was now perfectly fitted on her finger. It was a simple ring with a rose shaped diamond with six small diamonds at each corner of the center diamond. It was classic and simple, just like she liked it. 

“It’s perfect,” Adie murmured stroking a thumb over the diamond. “I love you, Seijuro.” 

“I love you too,” he answered and pressed a kiss to her temple. She happily leaned into his side. 

 

“Mum! Sei-nii!” 

Adie groaned as she heard her son’s voice in the far distance as sleep still covered her and threatened to pull her back under. She felt Akashi’s warm arm around her waist and felt how he pulled her closer to his warm chest. 

“Mum! Santa’s been here! Wake up!” 

The door to their room banged opened and small footsteps rushed to the bed and jumped up onto the bed as he called for them to wake up. 

“Mum! Sei-nii! You can’t sleep now!” Teddy yelled. “Come on! Wake up! Santa Claus has been here!” 

Adie forced her eyes open and saw the eager face of her son staring at her with such wide amber eyes, he was now looking so much like Remus and Tonks that she felt her heart clench slightly as she watched him. She smiled, though, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Morning, Teddy,” Akashi greeted and sat up catching the hyper boy as he threw himself at Akashi and hugged him. His hair changed into the maroon color that matched Akashi’s as he burrowed into the older boy. 

“Sei-nii! Santa Claus even took my present! He wrote me a note!” Teddy said pulling back from Akashi. 

“He did?” Akashi asked looking surprised though Adie knew he wasn’t really surprised. 

“Mm-hm!” Teddy nodded looking very serious. “I think he liked it. You have to read the note to me.” 

“Of course,” Akashi agreed. 

 

Adie and Akashi let themselves be dragged to the living room still in their pajamas by an impatient Teddy who babbled the entire way there. They watched as he stopped to take in all the presents that were now lying underneath the tree. 

“Can I open them?” Teddy asked. 

“Of course,” Adie said and watched as he raced to one of the presents. 

Teddy unwrapped one by one and smiled happily as he got one Weasley jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted to him. Both Adie and Akashi had received one as well, as well as homemade fudge. 

Most of their friends had gotten something for Teddy since they knew he loved Christmas and Adie really appreciated it given that it wasn’t that usual for them to give presents during Christmas. 

Not to forget the presents she and Akashi had gotten him that they had pretended that Santa Claus was the one to give it to him. 

Though, as the presents neared its end Teddy was looking a little dejected and she noticed that he seemed to lose his smile and was not glancing at his own presents but over at hers. She frowned a little and looked at Akashi to see if he had noticed and saw that he had. 

“Teddy?” Akashi was the one to speak up first. “Are something wrong?” 

“No…” Teddy whispered. 

“Are you not happy with your presents?” Akashi asked. 

Teddy shifted on his feet and refused to look at Akashi until Akashi reached out and tilted his head up so he could meet his eyes. 

“Teddy?” he asked again. 

Adie watched her son and boy…no, fiancée talk with a concerned look on her face, but she saw that Akashi had it handled so she held back and didn’t interrupt. 

“I…asked Santa Claus for something and…he didn’t get it,” Teddy whispered. 

Akashi looked at him for a moment before he spoke up.

“What did you ask for that he didn’t give you?” Akashi asked. “You seem to have gotten a lot from him already.” 

Teddy nodded, “I have and I’m really happy with it! I am, but…” 

Teddy looked over at Adie and then back at Akashi and he whispered something that neither of them heard. 

“I’m sorry, Teddy, I didn’t hear that,” Akashi said patiently. “Can you repeat it?” 

Teddy looked up and they saw how he bit down on his little lip before he started to speak. 

“I asked Santa Claus to give me you as my dad and that you and mum would get married so that we could be a real family, because I love you and I love mum,” the words rushed out of Teddy like he was trying to say everything at once. “But mum didn’t get a ring like aunt Hermione got from Uncle Ron, and I want to have siblings and a little brother and sister like Victoire has and…I asked Santa Claus to give me that, and that he didn’t have to give me anything else. I just… I want…” 

Adie felt her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat as she listened to her son talk. She had, of course, known that Teddy loved Akashi and that he wanted him as a dad, but she hadn’t expected him to have asked Santa Claus to give him Akashi as a dad and have him marry her. 

“Well,” Akashi said apparently finding his voice before Adie did and he pulled a little away from Teddy and reached for Adie who readily took his hand and joined them on the floor. Teddy watched them with wide eyes. “I’m not sure what to do with you wanting siblings, at least not yet, but… I did ask your mum to marry me yesterday.” 

Teddy’s eyes got even rounder and Adie held up her left hand with her ring firmly set and she had to smile at the wide smile that bloomed on Teddy’s face as he saw the ring. 

“I would love to be your dad, Teddy,” Akashi said, “and we already are a real family, but I really want to marry your mum. I suppose I should ask for your permission to marry her since you’re the man of the house. So, Teddy, can I marry your mum?” 

Teddy nodded, “yes!” 

He threw himself at both of them and they hugged him tightly. Adie couldn’t help but feel the tears that welled in her eyes as she felt her son in her arms and her fiancé hugging them both. 

“Santa Claus really did give me everything I wanted!” Teddy cheered. 

Adie laughed and leaned into Akashi’s side as she watched her son do a happy dance. She felt like getting up and joining him, so she did and soon they were all dancing around the living room like complete goofs but they were too happy to care. 

 

“Hi Teddy!” 

“Teddy-chan!” 

Adie had just set the table when she heard her friends greet Teddy in the hallway. She smiled and glanced at Akashi who was helping her to find him already watching her with such a content and happy look on his face. She had rarely seen him look that happy and content and it made her heart melt, she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Love you too,” he whispered back and kissed her chastely before they heard footsteps coming closer. 

Their friends came rushing into the kitchen and smiles and laughter filled the room as they hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Teddy came in holding Teppei’s hand in his and looked ready to burst. He looked at Adie and Akashi and jumped up and down as he did gathering everyone’s attention as he did. 

“You look very eager, Teddy,” Hyuga commented from where he was standing with his arm around Riko. 

“Did you get everything you wanted from Santa Claus?” Koganei asked with a wide smile. 

“I think he did,” Kasamatsu said dryly and Adie noticed that he was watching her and had a knowing smile on his face. 

“Can I tell them, mum? Sei-nii?” Teddy asked. 

Adie chuckled and nodded taking Akashi’s hand in hers as he stepped closer to her. 

The others looked curiously at them before looking back at Teddy who was beaming. 

“So, what did Santa Claus give you?” Momoi asked unable to wait any longer when Teddy didn’t say anything right away. 

“He gave me Sei-nii and mum!” Teddy beamed making them blink confusedly. 

“Um, Teddy, didn’t you already have them?” Aomine asked. 

“They’re getting married!” Teddy said. “We’re going to be a real family! Sei-nii is going to be my dad!” 

They gasped in surprise and their eyes jumped to Adie who was now holding out her hand so they could see the ring on her finger. 

“Congratulations!” Teppei smiled and pulled Adie away from Akashi and hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Adie.” 

“Thank you, Teppei,” Adie smiled at her little brother. 

She saw that Akashi was surrounded by his former teammates from Teiko and they all looked happy and Akashi was smiling more brightly than before. Their eyes met and Adie knew he could see her love in her eyes like she could see it in his. 

After everyone had congratulated them and hugged them or patted their shoulder in fondness they were seated around the table ready for their Christmas meal. Adie couldn’t help but think that even if she wasn’t at the Burrow and celebrated Christmas there with her family she was still blessed to be able to celebrate here with the family she had built since moving to Tokyo with Teddy those years ago. 

Warmth and laughter filled the room, and you couldn’t guess that there once was bitterness between many of the people there and torn bonds of friendships that were now built up again and had strengthen into lifelong friendships. To be able to come together to celebrate Christmas and just be together and enjoy the bonds they had built together was something Adie never would take for granted. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Teddy yelled making them all smile and laugh. 

“Merry Christmas!” 

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A Christmas special for you all. I hope you liked it. :) 
> 
> I must admit that it was kind of difficult to turn back to this story and bring these characters back, but I think I managed. If they're a little out of character I apologize for that. But it was fun to write about them again, a little peek into their lives :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you have a good holiday if you celebrate and if not, I hope you have some good days either way. :) 
> 
> Oh, and the song lyrics are from the song called _Santa Claus is coming to town_


End file.
